Kurama's Trip To America
by Kijo-sama
Summary: Kurama goes to America to visite his cousin and findes out what kind of a hell he's going in to...man this is confusing...
1. Prolog Lunch Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yu Yu Hakusho…unfortunately. I do however own many pictures and products of both shows. Enjoy!**

"…and he so said I would look good in this." Becky said as she pointed to a purple push-up bra and matching panties from her magazine. I laughed lightly, wrapping my arms around her tighter.

"You sure would." I leaned over and kissed her on the lips and she kissed me back. When we parted, everyone around us was staring. "What, you've never seen someone kiss their girlfriend before?" A well placed glare turned them all around, back to their own lunches at their own lunch tables. My friend Tim laughed at me.

"Well Inna I don't think they're use to seeing two girls make out in the middle of the lunch room." I just glared at him slightly, tightening my grip on Becky. Well ya know what Tim? Two can play this game…

"Ace…" he glared at me and I laughed. Ace was the name of this guy that Tim had a major crush on and everyone knew. They did all these things together but Tim _swore _he wasn't bi…like hell. We continues to talk for a while till it was almost time to leave. I just remembered! I jumped up, grabbing my book bag as I went. "Shit! Guy's I've gotta go! I'm gunna be late to pick up my cousin!"

"What's his name again?" my hyperactive midget friend Emily asked me, brushing a few strands of blue/gray hair from her pale face.

"Minamino Shuuichi…he's from Japan and I expect you guy's to be nice to him alright?" they all nodded as the last bell rang. Lunch was my last period of the day because I usually go to work down at the game shop my friend's grandfather owns but I told them I had to pick up my cousin so they let me off today. I ran outside to my motorcycle, threw on my helmet and got on, starting it up and driving out of the parking lot. I drove down the high way, smiling to myself as I thought '_man…he's gunna be so surprised…'_ I smiled more, my cat fangs showing.

**A/N: And there's the prolog. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll have the first chapter out as soon as I can. Enjoy and leave comments…you know you want too!**

**Damien: Yes you so want to leave her comments…to get on with this story and finish it un-like her others!**

**Kath-chan: Damien! Oh…everyone this is Damien…he's basically my hikari because I'm too evil…I'm the Yami. So again, enjoy and please leave comments! I know this was short but the chapters will be longer, this was just the prolog. COMMENTS PLEASE!**


	2. Cpt 1: Welcome to America!

**Hi there everyone! I'm back!**

**Damien: Finally…**

**Kath-chan: Shut up Damien/hits him over the head with random frying pan/**

**Damien/ish knocked out/**

**Kath-chan: oops/sweatdrops/**

**Well anyway, this is my first chapter. I own nothing but my imagination… well on with the story!**

**Oh yeah, one more comment**

"normal talk"

"-Japanese talk-" **got it? Okay…back to the story!**

I stood…well more like leaned against the side of my motorcycle, helmet on my seat as I looked up into the sky and whistled. It would be a few more minutes before the plane landed and I was kind of…okay I was really bored. I didn't even notice him walk up behind me till I felt a pair of hands go over my eyes.

"-Guess who?-" the accented voice was a dead give away and I smiled widely.

"Kurama!" he pulled his hands away from my eyes and I turned around, basically knocking him over as I flung my arms around his neck in a hug. He laughed and patted my back as he hugged me back, we both lay on the ground from the hug. We stood and brushed ourselves off and I smiled at my taller cousin. "-It's so great to see you cousin! I'm so happy you could come stay with me.-" I stepped back to look at him. He had grown a few inches and was now much taller then I was, instead of just taller, his hair had grown out and looked better than mine did and his eyes…those beautiful green eyes were as amazing as ever. I smiled and hugged him again before stepping away and grabbing my helmet and the other one for him. "-Ready to go?-" he rolled his eyes at me and took his helmet, putting it on over his long red hair. We got on and sped off.

"-So Inna-chan, how have you been? It's been quite a long time since I saw you last.-" Kurama spoke through the wind, his arms around my waist as I steered my bike. I just shrugged a bit, seeing my apartment in view I didn't feel like talking much yet. I smirked slightly, wanting very much to freak my cousin out, so I skid to a stop in front of my apartment door, having slammed hard on the breaks. I felt a very scared kitsune press against my back, arms wrapped tightly around my waist and his face pressed into my shoulder. I laughed slightly as I pried his hands off of me, getting off of the bike and pulling my helmet off. He glared at me after getting off himself and pulling his own helmet off. I laughed more.

"-Gomen Kurama-kun, but I couldn't help myself! That was funny! And besides, you know I'm a very able driver!-" his glare just continued. I smiled and put my helmet away in my seat, along with his, before leading him inside my apartment. It was small but pretty, I had a cat named 'Leo' and he was quite the wild thing. In my living room there was a couch and a rug on the hard wood floors along with some cat toy's. Kurama slipped off his shoes and put some extra slippers on I had left out for him before walking over and taking a seat on the couch. I smirked, my fangs showing as I sat right next to him… then turned and plopped my head right in his lap, bringing my feet up to the other end of the couch. He looked down at me and blinked, a small blush spreading across his face.

"-Uhh… Inna-chan? What are you doing?-" I smiled more.

"-Nothing, just relaxing. It's been a while since I've had time off work and I don't feel like doing anything.-" he sweat dropped, still blushing.

"-Shouldn't you show me around the apartment? Or something?-" I shrugged and stood up, but as soon as I moved from the couch, Leo jumped up into my place. I laughed as he went and started rubbing against Kurama, hoping for a petting.

"Leo, get off of him, he's not your personal pet-er." Leo just turned and looked up at me with knowing eyes and hopped off the couch to go wander around the house. "-Come on cousin, let's get that tour over with… maybe I can show you were I work too.-" I quickly showed him around the apartment. It was pretty small, one bed, one bath, kitchen living room and a hall closet. Kurama would be sleeping on the bed and I'd take the couch, considering that's where I slept most of the time anyway. We finished quickly and he asked me about my job. I smirked, my fangs showing again and lead him out of the apartment, down the street and to a small building with a sign over top of it that read "Kame Game Shop".

The bell rang as we went inside and a man, about five eight looked up from a magazine. He had bright red eyes, pale skin and hair that literally stood up on end, plus, it was blond red and black. He smiled as we entered.

"So you took off only to show up here is that it? Well Inna I expected more of you." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm showing my cousin around, he insisted I show him where I work." I gestured towards Kurama. He smiled and in perfect English said,

"Hello, my name is Minamino Shuuichi, or really Shuuichi Minamino here. It's hard getting use to how America says your first name first instead of last then first." he smiled.

"I'm Yami, I help run the game shop here, my Aibou and his grandpa own it." Kurama blinked and I smiled.

" 'Partner?' " I tried to stifle my giggles.

"Yeah, you speak Japanese?"

"Considering I come from Japan, yes. Glad to see I'm not the only one around here that speaks another language." I rolled my eyes and muttered 'yeah what about me?' under my breath. I knew Kurama heard it, his fox ears picking up every sound and he glanced at me momentarily, but I pretended to be looking at one of the games lined up against the wall.

"So Yami, is Yuugi here?" Yami looked over at me, I got the feeling he completely forgot I was there.

"Uhh yeah. Aibou! Could you come in here?" a few moments later, a small replica of Yami walked into the room, except his hair was less wild and his eyes were large and instead of red, they were purple.

"Yes Yami?" he then noticed me. "Inna! What are you doing here on your day off? I thought you had to pick up your-" he stopped, noticing Kurama. "Is that him?" I nodded.

"This is Shuuichi. Shuuichi, this is Yuugi." they both said 'hello' to one another. Kurama looked between them.

"Are you two twin's? Or brothers?" I laughed and Yuugi giggled, Yami just looked annoyed.

"Everyone thinks that but no, we're not really related, we just look alike." Yami's annoyed look disappeared.

"So then," Kurama looked thoughtful "he's your lover?" he was talking to Yami but pointing at Yuugi. Yuugi's giggling stopped, his face turning bright red, Yami stared in abject horror and I just cracked up more.

"N-no! that's not how it is!" Yami's face had gone red as well, he tried desperately to explain but it didn't seem to be working.

"But" Kurama put in "you called him your Aibou or 'partner' right?" I was laughing so hard I'd fallen to the floor. Yuugi looked mortified and Yami looked shocked still! Yuugi turned to Yami and began yelling.

"-What are you doing saying things like that to people who can misconceive it! Now you've got him thinking we're together! Just _how _are you going to fix this one Atemu!?-" I sat up and looked at Yuugi.

"Uhm, Yuugi, Shuuichi here speaks fluent Japanese…" Yuugi paled slightly.

"Why did you call him Atemu?" Kurama looked interested. Yuugi looked embarrassed, Yami was still shocked still and I sweat dropped. Well today was interesting to say the least.

**That's it! For now anyway. Sorry I haven't been working on this in such a long time, but I know a few of my friends who will be happy I got this up!**

**Damien/wakes up/ oww my head.**

**Kath-chan: uhh… gotta go/run's off/**

**Damien/angry face/ that girl will pay… /sighs/ well I'll thank her reviewers for her then**

**Luna Forest - thanks for the comment, here's more**

**Naruto - well here's what happens next, thanks for the comment**

**Becky - woosh yourself… and hi back /waves back/**

**Damien /still: anyway, thanks for the reviews people, if you want Kath-chan to work more on these stories, please leave comments, they make her ass work more. If you really want her to write, comment to me and I'll get her working. See you all next chapter (whenever that may be) bye for now!**


	3. Cpt 2: What?

**HI! I'm BACK! OMG, it's been SUCH a long time since I've up-dated this one! Sorry, sorry! But Lea and DanI will now be happy to see that I have a new chapter of this up and about for them, they are who I dedicate this too as well. So let's continue this shall we?**

**PS. **

"Normal talk"

"-Japanese talk-"

"_Egyptian talk_"

"**Makai talk**"

'Recap'

"_Uhm, Yuugi, Shuuichi here speaks fluent Japanese…" Yuugi paled slightly. _

"_Why did you call him Atemu?" Kurama looked interested. Yuugi looked embarrassed, Yami was still shocked still and I sweat dropped. Well today was interesting to say the least._

'Chapter 2'

Kurama had known he knew that name from somewhere. It sounded foreign.

"Is is Egyptian?" Yami just nodded slightly. "you can't possibly mean Pharaoh Atemu who ruled over three thousand years ago, do you?"

"How do you now that?" Yuugi looked shocked still, and slightly paler then usual.

"I know quite a lot about history." Kurama answered vaguely, not wanting to even hint that he was alive all those years ago. Yami gave a small glare.

"That piece of information was lost thousands of years ago. So how could you possibly know what it was?" Kurama smiled a bit, easily coming up with a convincing lie.

"I did study in Egypt after all." Yami didn't believe it. So he administered a test.

"_If you studied in Egypt, then can you understand what I'm saying right now?_" Yami, after he had regained his memories, was able to speak Ancient Egyptian as fluently as he had when he spoke it as a boy. Kurama blinked at him and stared for a moment. Yami was sure that he had proved the other wrong, when Kurama answered him.

"_Sorry, my Egyptian may be a bit rusty, it's been quite a few years since I've spoken it, but yes, I can understand you Atemu, or should I call you Pharaoh?_" Yami stared, eyes wide and Inna started laughing, having picked up on exactly what they had said, Yuugi, only getting part of what they had said blinked a bit, he was still learning after all. Inna smiled.

"He showed you Yami!" She kept laughing. Yami blushed.

"It's not that funny." Yuugi smiled.

"Yes it is Yami, it's very funny." Yami's face grew more scarlet. He started muttering under his breath in Egyptian curses.

"That's not very nice of you to say Yami-kun." Kurama scolded. Inna laughed harder. "I'm sorry to say, but we must be going. Inna-chan needs to go home and do her homework." Inna rolled her eyes.

"I'm a senior in high school, I don't have homework any more."

"**Yes but we need to be getting out of here before you let slip something about our demon heritage." **Inna rolled her eyes again.

"**I've never let anything slip around them before, and I don't intend to now.**"

"If you say so." Kurama shrugged. "We should still get going alright. I'm sure we'll see you guy's again some time soon." Kurama nodded slightly towards the two look alike's before heading out the door. Inna shrugged but then just waved to the two.

"See you both tomorrow after school." and she too headed out after her cousin. She caught up with Kurama after a moment, but he was heading past her apartment. "Where are we going?"

"Out to eat, I thought we might want something for dinner before heading back." Inna nodded and followed along after him, her hands going into her pockets and she chewed on her lower lip.

"Where are we going to eat? Considering that you have no idea where your going and there are no restaurants in his way for about twenty-five miles." Kurama stopped, looked at his cousin and sweat dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me that before we got nearly three blocks away from the apartment?" Inna stopped with him and smiled more.

"I didn't know where we were going. If you're hungry, then I'll make us some dinner and not have to worry about you paying and me feeling guilty about paying you back." Inna smiled more and then turned around and headed back to her apartment. They got back and headed into the kitchen, Kurama set the table and Inna cooked, it was a simple dinner and Inna even made some food for Leo, the cat was very pleased. Before they had known what had happened, it was past midnight. They had been having such a good time catching up and chatting that time had slipped away from them. Inna showed Kurama the bedroom again and then went out to the living room to curl up on the couch and go to sleep for the night, ready for another day of school in the morning. But tomorrow promised to be fun, she was enrolling her cousin in school. That promised to be fun.

**That's all/smiles/ thank you for the words of support, I'd appreciate if you commented on my other stories so that I'd get off my lazy ass and work on those too. I really need to be better at working on my stories. **

**Luna Forest - Of course, because there are always secrets till the very end!**

**Lea - Thanks for commenting and here's your up-date! Sorry it took so long… /sweatdrop/**

**Aia-Armani - Thanks for the comment and hope you like the up-date. PS - this is NOT BETAED! **

**Okay well that's all for now, I'll try and get something out soon with something else but with school and other things going on, things may be hard to work on. Hope to get out soon though! Later guy's!**


	4. Cpt 3: dot dot dot

**I'm back! And here's the next chapter!**

Kurama and Inna went to school the next day.

They had a fun time.

Kurama then went back to Japan never to be heard from again in America.

The End…

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

**Just kidding! Sorry but that was a spoof on my friend Lea, who I told I was going to post a chapter tonight. The new chapter is being written for this but I have no idea when it'll be up. I'll try and work on it during my spring break, which is next week, and get another one out to you. Hope you enjoyed that little prank!**


	5. Authors Note

Hi everyone. I'm sorry to have to update like this, but these stories that I've been writing on this account aren't getting finished. I've lost all interest in them and if I haven't finished them yet there is little chance that I am going to. If you want, I'd be more than willing to give them away to a willing person. They can adopt the story and I can give them a basic idea of how it was going to finish. Feel free to e-mail me, but please do it from my other site. I can now be found as http: / www. Fanfiction. Net/ ~IMarriedMyFandoms (take out the spaces). So, yes, I'm sorry everyone… but you can keep these stories going! I know that M&M has an okay following and so does KTTA, don't know about the other ones, but anyone who wants them can take them!

Hope to see you on my other page!

IMarriedMyFandoms~


End file.
